Bit by bit, Alice
by NancyMay
Summary: Alice fails to return home from a court appearance in Melbourne, Matthew, and Lucien, go out to search for her. What will they find?
1. Chapter 1

Something skittered across the ground then over her legs. She sneezed as dust tickled her nose, which made her head hurt. A dampness had settled over her and she shivered. She opened her eyes to night, the vague shape of her car, overturned, the doors flung open, stood out against some trees in the moonlight. How long had she been lying there, in the dirt?

She pushed herself up onto her knees, wincing at the movement and the stones cutting into her. Brushing her hands down her coat then pushing her hair off her face, grimacing at the obvious cut to her forehead, over her left eyebrow.

'Damn!' She hissed and groaned. Everything hurt. Opening her coat she felt gingerly round her person, identifying a couple of cracked ribs, she thought, bruising, of course, further up her collar bone hurt, possibly fractured or chipped.

She tried to think what happened. She remembered setting off from the court, driving, she hated public transport. People on the trains tried to engage her in conversation, on the bus it was hot and an uncomfortable ride, so Alice always drove herself.

There was nothing of note until she had come to a diversion on the main Melbourne road, sending her along unfamiliar small roads as the light was failing. There was no other traffic or street lighting so she had reduced her speed a little. Not that she was a particularly fast driver, nobody could accuse her of being reckless or a speeder, she just drove sensibly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The previous week:

Alice had studied the results of the tests and smiled. Proof positive that they had got their man, or in this case, woman and the court case could go ahead. Matthew had asked her to testify in court, as she had done the bulk of the work. It would mean a trip to Melbourne, a couple of days in court and overnighting in a hotel.

'Keep me informed, doctor,' he had said, handing over the file with all the other documentation for the case.

'I'll let you know the outcome, superintendant,' she had her back to the office and could risk a little smile. Nobody was yet aware how close they were growing and they wanted to keep it that way.

Apart from the scientific evidence, Alice had familiarised herself with the rest of the physical evidence, the statements, not that she would be called to comment on those, but it made her feel more comfortable and tied everything together. She arranged to travel back at the end of the case, though Matthew suggested she travel in the daylight, not at the end of the day.

When it came to it, she decided to travel back towards the end of the afternoon, but with traffic she found herself more delayed than she had hoped. Still, there was nothing for it, and once she got out of the city she reasoned she would have a clear run to Ballarat, home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now she was lying in a ditch, miles from anywhere, with no one knowing she had not made it home. She had told Matthew she was going straight to her house and would see him the following day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earlier in the evening:

Lucien had had an evening call to the hospital and was on his way home. Passing Alice's house he noticed her car was not on the drive, which was odd, she should have made it by now. Maybe... no she wouldn't call at their house, or would she? Alice was like that, she may have decided to tell Matthew all about the court regardless of the time. Lucien had noticed the softening of his old friend when the acerbic pathologist was around, the occasional hand touching when they thought he wasn't looking.

Her car was not on his drive, he began to feel something deep inside, something was wrong, very wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'No,' Matthew raised his eyebrows, in answer to Lucien asking if she had rung to say she was staying another night. 'Why?'

'Her car isn't on her drive, and if she left when she said she was going to she should have been home ages ago. Even driving sedately, which she does.' Lucien ran his hand over his head.

'She may have decided to stay, you know Alice.'

'Not as well as you.' Lucien teased, 'but honestly, if she said she was leaving at a certain time how likely is it she would change her mind without letting one of us know?'

'You don't suppose she's had an accident, do you?' Jean looked from one to the other.

'There's been no reports of hold ups due to any,' Matthew began to look as worried as Lucien felt. 'Bloody hell! Search party?'

'Let's call the lads, send Bill and Danny out along the Melbourne road, there's no other way she would go, the most straightforward route.' Lucien went to the phone and dialled the station.

'I need to go.' Matthew stood up and grabbed his stick.

'Matthew,' Jean put her hand on his arm, 'why don't you wait until we have news?'

'No!' He turned to Lucien, 'get your keys, Blake, you're driving.'

'Jean, we'll link up with Bill and Danny, send any news through the radio to the station and get them to ring you,' he kissed her cheek, 'sorry, love, it might be a late night.'

'Don't worry about me, I'm used to the phone ringing at all times, let me fill a flask with tea.'

'Just a bottle of water, thanks Jean.' Lucien smiled, 'I can clean wounds with water.'

'Of course.' She went to find an empty bottle and quickly came back with a whisky bottle she had rinsed well and filled with cold water. 'This do?'

'Perfect.' He kissed her cheek again and they left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice knew that staying where she was, was not an option. She had to find somewhere she could call Matthew and Lucien, and if she walked she would at least keep warm. She made it to her car, fighting to quell the nausea and dizziness that threatened to overwhelm her. Finding her handbag lying on the floor, untouched she grabbed it, but the briefcase with her notes and the files had gone. She only had copies, for the records in Ballarat, but it wouldn't do for them to be out in public. Who would have bothered? It was almost a cut and dried case and over, judgement and sentences pronounced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The woman had murdered her bullying husband by systematically feeding him her heart medication for months, until, a supposedly healthy and robust man had had a massive heart attack. She must have known there would have to be an autopsy so had, with the help of one of her equally robust sons, buried him in a patch of scrubland behind their house. All would have been well if one of the fire fighters hadn't been walking his dog, some weeks later. The dog had found the remains, in the early stages of decay and dug enough to reveal a hand.

Diligent investigations by the police and dogged scientific testing by Dr Harvey had concluded that death was due to abnormally high doses of a common heart drug, digitalis, and so Matthew and Danny had gone to the appropriate lengths to identify the man, his family and eventually his wife had confessed, telling how he had been a bully, a wife beater for all of their marriage and she was well shot of him. Her son, had admitted he had helped her conceal the body and both had been sent for trial. Despite pleas for mitigation she would be hanged for murder and he jailed for aiding and abetting the concealment of a crime. The other two sons, for she had three, had caused some commotion in the court room and had to be removed before they were charged with contempt. Alice thought it was rather sad, if she had complained to the police they could have done something about it. She had discussed it with Matthew and he agreed,

'...or, given the size of her sons, they could have given him a good beating and a warning.' Matthew sighed, he had wanted to do that to his father but instead had joined the police force and reminded him he was honour bound to uphold the law, and would he kindly mind getting his backside out of the house and out of the town. His father had essentially been a weak man, picking on those weaker than himself, and had gone and got himself beaten to death in a card game. No tears were shed.

'That might have worked,' she agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She wasn't sure which direction she should walk in; not sure if her car, although upside down, had spun and, was now facing the wrong direction. She swore, uncharacteristically. Either way would, she hoped, take her to the main road. She had a feeling the diversion was simply a way to get her alone.

As she walked, pausing occasionally by a tree to take a breath and steady herself as another wave of dizziness washed over her, she thought about what had happened. She had to keep the story straight, Matthew would want to know everything, but, frustratingly, she was having trouble remembering.

'Bit by bit, Alice,' she told herself, not unkindly; Alice was her own worst critic; 'bit by bit.'

She leant against a tree, 'Headlights; headlights, full beam in the rear view mirror, blinding.' File that. Next; 'Too close.' Then; 'Nudged,' she started to walk again, fighting the concussion and the increasing thirst. She kept fruit drops in the car, in the car, not her handbag. 'Damn!' She turned to see how far she had come, too quick; her legs buckled and she sank to the ground as the world swum round her. She heaved and spat bile into the dust. Hoping to be home in time for dinner, of sorts, she had eaten nothing since her lunchtime sandwich.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About an hour out of Ballarat Bill and Danny had seen no sign of Dr Harvey's car, the road was relatively quiet due to the lateness of the hour. They stopped at the junction where Alice had turned off because of the diversion sign. That sign had been kicked too far into the greenery at the side of the road for them to see in the dark. Lucien pulled up behind them and the four stood wondering if they should go on to Melbourne or wait until daylight, which would be in two to three hours.

'On foot, torches, check the ditches,' Matthew leaned into the police car. 'You two,' he pointed at Bill, 'that side, we'll take the other side. Couple of hundred yards.'

Nobody argued, Matthew was worried, as were the others, but for him it was more, and, at the moment, he didn't care who knew it.

They swung their torches left and right, going down into the ditches, inspecting tyre marks, skid marks anything that could help them locate their friend and colleague.

'Much farther and we'll reach Melbourne, Matthew.' Lucien put his hand on his friends shoulder. 'Lads!' He called over to the other two, 'let's go back, still checking, maybe...'

Matthew's shoulders slumped. He blamed himself, he should have gone with her, but she didn't like being 'protected', and he wasn't needed, not for the case, that was in the hands of a new sergeant, who had opted to take some leave and was not due back for another couple of days.

'We'll find her,' Lucien spoke softly, he couldn't remember Matthew ever being this smitten with a girl. 'She can't have gone far.'

They got back to the cars and Danny swept the area with his torch, one last time.

'Hey, over here!' He strode over to the hedge, his torch had caught something in its beam. Pulling out the object they saw a piece of wood, attached to another, crudely, and the word 'diversion' with an arrow painted on it, in black. There was only one turning, she must have taken it.

'That's a bloody awful road,' Matthew grunted, 'no lights, very quiet. This has to be deliberate, to get to her.' He got into the car, 'Well, what're you waiting for?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She must have passed out. She found herself lying on the ground again, on the edge of the road, not in the ditch. It was not a comfortable place to be, her shoulder ached where she had been lying on it, her hip was sore and she was cold, so very cold. She wanted to sleep so badly, but knew she mustn't, she wanted to go home, but couldn't, she wanted to cry, but wouldn't. Crying served no purpose. She sniffed and pushed herself painfully up into a sitting position, leaning against a rock, equally as hard as the road.

Now she was hearing noises, low rumblings, god help her, not a storm. That's all she needed, to get soaking wet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Danny that saw her first, he sounded the car horn and looked over at Lucien, pointing ahead and to the side. Both cars stopped. Far in the distance they could see the overturned car but nearer Matthew could see the forlorn figure of Alice Harvey. She hadn't looked up, thirst, exhaustion and pain made her think she was seeing and hearing things, so she waited for the vision to fade. Even the familiar tapping of Matthew's stick seemed a dream, until he touched her,

'Alice,' just a whisper, 'Alice...'

She slumped forward and he caught her, gently holding her against his warm chest, the soft wool of his sweater against her cheek, and she gave in to the tears she had held back for hours.

'It's ok, sweetheart, everything's going to be ok, now. I've got you.' He stroked her back and kissed the top of her head. 'Shhh.'

'Danny, ambo!' Lucien called over, grabbing his medical bag from the car and a blanket he and Jean used for picnics, and headed over to see how badly, or not, she was hurt.

In the light from the cars Lucien could see the head injury, which he cleaned and dressed, gently. Her torn stockings showed the cut knees which he also cleaned and covered, but, until he got her to hospital he would not know what other injuries she had sustained. Matthew took the blanket and draped it over her, while Lucien helped her to sip some water.

'Boss,' Bill came back from looking at the car. 'There's a ding in the rear off side wing, reckon she's been hit on purpose, car's rolled over, she must'a ended up in the ditch there,' he shone his torch to where Alice had originally woken up, 'there's blood in the dirt.'

'Alice, do you remember what happened?' Matthew leant down to look into her eyes, 'if you can tell me... but if you can't don't worry, it can wait.'

'Hit from behind,' She hiccupped, 'then, not sure, don't know how I ended up in the ditch.' She looked up, eyes wide, 'feel sick.'

Matthew helped her lean over so she could vomit onto the road. It was only the few sips of water that she threw up, so Lucien fished into his bag and found a small pot he would usually mix some drugs in and tipped in a little more water.

'Here, rinse your mouth, don't swallow,' He smiled, kindly, 'we'll get an IV into you at the hospital.'

'Thank you,' she was in no position to argue and, anyway, she was a doctor, and knew she would have to have, at least, a twenty four hour stay in hospital.

The ambulance arrived and she was helped onto the stretcher. Matthew hauled himself in with her,

'Try to keep her awake, Matthew,' Lucien caught his arm, 'just until she's been x-rayed and made comfortable. I'll follow.'

'Boss,' Danny appeared at Lucien's shoulder, 'I've sent for a breakdown truck, see you back there.'

'Good work, Parks,' Matthew gave him a half smile, 'when you get back let Jean know. She's waiting by the phone.'

'Tell her I'll be back as soon as I can be.' Lucien added.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean sighed with relief as she put down the phone, she hadn't been able to sleep, had sat drinking multiple cups of tea imagining Alice lying in a ditch somewhere or something even worse which she wouldn't put a name to, not even in her thoughts. Alice would need some things, she would have to stay in hospital, you didn't go from doctor's receptionist to doctor's wife without learning a thing or two, so, judging the pathologist to be a similar size to herself she gathered some nightwear, a fresh toothbrush, flannel, soap and toothpaste. After that, perhaps she could have the keys to her house to get anything else she wanted. She also needed to make up the guest room; damn! Matthew was in that one, Mattie's old room then; or Lucien's, they'd all be on the same level that way. Yes, Lucien's would be best. She'd promise not to fuss over her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice's x-rays showed a small fracture over her left eye, three cracked ribs, left side only, but nothing else. She was badly bruised over the fractures, and on her hips, knees and shoulder. She wavered between consciousness and semi-consciousness but Lucien put that down to exhaustion and dehydration. She was washed gently, her ribs strapped, and dressed in the nightwear Jean had taken for her. Lucien set up a drip to administer essential fluids and in case she needed pain relief.

'Now, you rest. I'll drop by later to see how you're doing,' Lucien touched her arm, 'sleep. You have my permission.' He smiled gently at her. He extended his hand to Matthew,

'Come on, old friend.'

'I'm staying here, she might remember something.' He grunted, holding Alice's hand.

Lucien didn't argue, he would be the same for Jean, but he smiled as he walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down at the station Bill and Danny were examining the car. There was a scraping of black paint that didn't belong to Alice's pale blue car, the roof was badly scratched and the doors had been wrenched open. She must have locked the driver's side, and wouldn't have unlocked the passenger side.

Anything, lads?' Lucien crept up behind them.

'Only the outside damage.' Danny stood back, 'but I thought she would have brought back the station files.'

'She would.' Lucien nodded, 'so... looks like we have a likely suspect.'

'Bernie and Jeff Chapman,' Bill snarled, 'Maureen Chapman's lads, the ones who went to the trial. What would they want them for? I mean the trial's over, the court'll have the other files, the originals, ours are only copies for filing.'

'This was calculated, though, Bill.' Danny pointed out. 'Setting up the diversion, so...'

'They must have left the court before Dr Harvey,' Lucien interrupted, 'set up the road block, followed her at a distance...'

'... nudged the car, tipped it...' continued Bill,

'jemmied the doors, pulled her out...' Danny showed the damage,

'...thrown her into the ditch, knocking her out,' Lucien continued, mimicking the action,

'...grabbed the files and legged it.' Danny finished.

'I'll leave you to it, lads. Lawson is waiting for her to regain consciousness to take a statement,' he watched for a reaction and got two pairs of raised eyebrows, 'then I suppose he'll be over to see how it's going.' Lucien sauntered off, whistling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew sat and watched Alice as she slept, he hoped she wouldn't mind. They had been 'dating', on and off for a few months; dinner, maybe a drink after work, nothing serious. They had shared the odd kiss, an evening whisky at her house, a walk round the lake. Now as he sat and watched her chest rise and fall, gazed on the dark lashes bouncing off her cheeks, her mouth slightly open, he wanted more, and if she came through all this without further effect he was going to tell her. She'd probably tell him to go away, that she wasn't interested in a relationship, well so be it, it didn't mean he couldn't tell her he was. He wanted to wipe away the purple bruise on her forehead, as if it was an ink stain, kiss away the scratches, the cuts. He found himself crying, ever so softly, kissing her fingertips.

'Get a grip, Matthew Lawson,' he internally chided himself, 'you're too old for sentimentality.'

Alice stirred and mumbled in her sleep. He looked up and waited.

'Um,' she whispered, and licked her dry lips, 'ugh,' so quietly.

'Alice?' He murmured, 'do you want something?'

'Thirsty.' A breath only, barely audible.

He reached for the glass on the locker and poured about an inch into it. Slipping his hand under her head he raised it to such a position he could put the glass to her lips and trickle some water into her mouth.

'Um,' she almost smiled. 'More.'

'Just a little,' he smiled, 'small sips, then some more later.'

'Aah.' She sighed and settled back onto the pillows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien called by Alice's room later, after Jean had insisted he take some rest, get some sleep.

'You are no good to your patients, Alice included, if you are tired,' She wrapped her arms round him, ' sleep, dear Lucien, before you drop.'

She had been right, as she so often was and he woke, refreshed, four hours later. Jean made him eat, parcelled up some sandwiches, fruit and cake for Matthew and bade him attend to Alice before he did anything else.

Alice was propped up on the pillows, still very pale, a pallor accentuated by the bruise over her eye. Matthew was standing staring out of the window, hands in pockets. Lucien approached him and lightly touched his shoulder,

'Lawson?'

Matthew turned, 'I think I'm in love with her, Lucien,' he whispered, 'mad, isn't it?'

'No, it isn't mad...' His old friend smiled, sympathetically, '...but I think you should tell her.'

'Easier said than done,' he limped over to a chair in the corner of the room and slumped into it, 'you know Alice, not the sentimental type.'

'Doesn't mean she can't love.' Lucien put the parcel of food down on a small table, 'she may not show it, but she is quite a loving person, you know, deep down. She just needs the right person to dig deep enough to find her love. I think you might be the person with the long enough spade.'

'Jean feeding me up?' Matthew turned to the parcel and decided to change the subject.

'Of course.' Lucien went to the bed and did a few checks on his patient. Pulse and breathing rate acceptable, she stirred as he touched her wrist, 'only me, Alice.' He whispered, 'can you hear me?'

'Mm... Lucien,' she hummed back. 'Water, please.'

He helped her drink half a glass, slowly, then put it down on the locker. She hadn't opened her eyes. He took out a small torch and checked each pupil quickly,

'Lovely, you can open your eyes, you know.'

'That hurt,' she mumbled, but did open her eyes, warily.

'Sorry, but you know I have to. Everything seems ok, with that. How are you feeling?'

'Sore.' Alice grumbled, not a good patient. 'What's the damage?'

'A small fracture over your left eye, three cracked ribs, left side, bruising to head, shoulder, hips, cuts to left side of your forehead and your knees.' He reeled off the injuries.

'Collar bone?'

'Nothing seen, probably just bruised.' Lucien sat on the edge of the bed. 'I think you should remain in here until tomorrow, then Jean has made up a bed for you at ours.'

'I'll be fine at home.'

'No you won't.' He was firm, but smiled, 'you won't be fussed over, you will be fed, you can stay in your room and sulk...'

'I do not sulk!'

'... rest, or sit in the sun room, garden or living room.' He grinned, she was alright, 'I can keep an eye on your cuts and your progress. Or... you can stay here until I decide you are healed enough, probably ten days.'

Her eyes shot open again, a stay in hospital meant nurses fussing, washing her, the dreaded bed pan! Suddenly, staying at the Blake's seemed like the best idea he had had in ages... and Matthew would be close...not that that mattered...but...

'I suppose...' she sighed.

'Good, that's settled.' He patted her hand, 'now, I'm going to take the superintendant out of your way, I'm sure he's keeping you awake.'

'No... er, he hasn't disturbed me.' She blushed, wondering what he thought, but it was true, Matthew had not interrupted her sleep, well not in the way she would like!

'Still, Parks and Hobart need to update him on their findings.' Lucien smiled, 'you rest, and behave yourself.' He winked.

'I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Dr Blake.'

'Hm.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny and Bill were going over the results of their investigation. They had found the two Chapman boys burning the file, with the odd idea that without the evidence, already used in court, they could challenge the findings and get their mother off the charge.

They put up a fight and landed a couple of hits on Danny until Bill tripped one up as he tried to flee the scene. When Matthew got to the station both were languishing in the cells having protested their innocence, that they had come upon the car and taken the file.

Bill had laughed at the thought, that they would take a court file, a copy, no less, and leave a handbag, or at least the cash therein.

'Hobart,' Parks was at the door of the cell, 'Melbourne court on the phone, apparently the Chapman's lawyer has been caught with the original file, ripping it up. Looks like there's more to this than meets the eye.'

'Bugger.' Bill grunted, 'Has the boss appeared?'

'Yeah, he's in the office going over what we've got so far.' Danny nodded.

'How's the doc?'

'Bruised, got concussion, fractured skull and ribs.' He made it sound worse than it was, 'got to stay in hospital.'

'Bloody hell!' Hobart whistled, instantly feeling sorry for the nursing staff.

'Yeah, right.'

They both left the cell and headed to talk to Lawson and Blake.

'It's completely stupid,' Matthew almost snarled, 'I want to know what the lawyer has to say, why would he destroy the original testimonies? The case is done. Even if they try for a retrial...'

'...all the paperwork would need to be done again, the pathology would have to be done again.' Lucien perched on the edge of Bill's desk. 'It would be long and onerous task, but Alice will have kept samples.'

'She said, when she phoned, that the lawyer tried to discredit her findings.'

'Bet she didn't like that,' Danny huffed.

'She had them checked and verified, she always does, if it's going to be part of a court case. Most pathologists do.' Lucien shrugged, 'nothing worse than a smarmy lawyer thinking he can discount scientific evidence, it confuses the jury, you see.'

'I want to know about this lawyer.' Matthew rubbed his chin and realised he needed a shave, 'how many cases has he been involved with, how many have gone to re trial, how many have 'lost' the paperwork? I think this is bigger than the Chapman case.'

Bill and Danny had the same thought, 'been around Lucien Blake too long!' But decided against voicing it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, is this bigger than one case? This was meant to be a one shot Malice story...


	2. Chapter 2

With calls made and paperwork sorted, the Chapman brothers were left to stew in the cells while the appearance of the lawyer was waited upon. Matthew had made a call to the court asking if they had any record of retrials where Horner, the lawyer, had been the defence council.

'Where shall we start?' The court secretary sneered, 'the man's a pain in the rear.'

'Right, send me all the files, copies of course, we don't want any more disappearing, we appear to have a case of subverting the course of justice.' He snapped, 'let's get this sorted, I don't want criminals, murderers allowed to roam Ballarat or any town in Victoria just because this jumped up git thinks he can screw the system.'

Danny and Bill chose not to show they agreed with the boss, but they did. They had a feeling that his anger was based on his burgeoning feelings for Dr Harvey, which was, of course, none of their business.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew enjoyed a soak in the bath, a meal and a large whisky before he declared his intention to visit Dr Harvey.

'Perhaps she has more recollection of the attack,' he suggested.

'You never know,' Lucien smiled, he had told Jean of Matthew's comment in the hospital.

'I made some shortbread today,' Jean stood up, 'perhaps she would like some.'

'That's kind of you, Jean,' Matthew levered himself up from the couch, 'I'm sure she would.'

'Would you like me to drive you?' Jean asked, 'I'd like to ask Alice if she would mind me having the key to her house, you know, to get some of her things, clothes and such like.'

'I don't think she will mind at all,' Matthew smiled and handed her the key, 'and yes, if you wouldn't mind.'

It was all a bit formal, but, no one wanted to speak out loud, about a possible love affair. Neither Jean nor Lucien wanted to embarrass Matthew, who was about to share his lodgings with the woman he had fallen in love with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice had recovered enough to have the drip removed and try a little food. Hospital food never had a good reputation, and here in Ballarat it was no different. She had pushed the whatever it was round the plate but had managed the fruit. She wasn't allowed out of bed because Dr Blake had not said she was, according to Sister,

'I am perfectly capable of managing a walk to the bathroom and back.' Alice had snapped.

'Dr Harvey..'

'Indeed, DOCTOR Harvey,' Alice reminded her, in spite of still feeling very slightly dizzy.

Sister insisted on following her, at a safe distance, and then settling her back in the bed with a sigh. She was glad Alice would be transferred to the Blake's to recuperate. It didn't matter to Sister who her patients were, from the tramp admitted by ambulance to a consultant surgeon or physician, SHE ran the ward HER way and patients were expected to do as they were told!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew thought she was asleep when he went into her room, and tiptoed, as best he could, to the bed. He leant over and kissed her lightly, just over the cut.

'Hello, Matthew.' She whispered.

'I thought you were asleep,' he smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

'Sister fusses if I am awake, so...'

He laughed softly and shook his head. 'What am I going to do with you?'

She looked up into his eyes and smirked, she had a few ideas. That bump on the head must have had some effect on her, she had a heightened desire for the superintendant. Or had she always had that desire, but, if they hadn't found her down that dark road, she would never have had the chance to find out if Matthew really meant something to her, more than a friend and occasional dinner companion. Someone, years ago, she couldn't remember who, had once told her not to pass up any opportunities that came her way, maybe this was one of those 'opportunities'.

'I'll be glad to be out of here,' she sighed, relaxing into the pillow as his stroking of her hand soothed her.

'Oh, by the way,' Matthew wasn't sure what to make of that, but as Sister had mentioned she hadn't eaten much, 'Jean sent some fresh shortbread.'

'Oh, lovely,' she hummed, 'now all we need is some tea to go with it.'

'I'm sure that can be arranged.' He hobbled to the door and poked his head outside.

Very shortly after, there was a gentle tap on the door and a nurse appeared with two cups of tea and a smile as the superintendant and pathologist, very obviously, drew swiftly apart.

Over tea and Jean's excellent shortbread he brought her up to date on the case.

'Do you think Horner will turn up, as asked?' She passed him her empty teacup.

'Honestly, I don't know.' He threw the paper from the shortbread deftly away into the bin, 'he would be a fool to try and disappear...'

'He's already been a fool,' Alice muttered, 'what on earth is in it for him, getting a criminal off?'

'Money.' Matthew grimaced, 'a reputation for clients going free in spite of overwhelming evidence to the contrary.'

'How stupid,' she sighed.

'Talking of being stupid,' he took a deep breath, 'and I know you're not in the best of health...'

'I've got a bang to the head and a few cracked ribs, it's not life threatening.' She smiled, wondering what he was thinking.

'...yes, well.' He shifted in his seat, 'it's just that...well...we've had dinner together,' she nodded her agreement, 'um, whisky... just then, when the nurse came in... only,' he looked at her, '...oh bloody hell, Alice, I'm er, I think I'm in love with you.'

'Well, superintendant,' she kept her face straight, 'that's quite an admission. What do you intend to do about it?'

'Er... could we, perhaps, go out more, er regularly, formally, you know, um...' He felt the heat rise in his cheeks.

'Matthew,' she whispered, then beckoned him closer. The light kiss to his lips was all he needed, to know that she had, at least, similar feelings. 'I don't think you're stupid at all.' She purred.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A light tap on the door broke their conversation, that was punctuated with light kisses, and a nurse told the superintendant that visiting time was over.

'I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart,' he whispered, standing and kissing her firmly, 'Blake'll come and check on you and let you know if you can leave.'

'Oh god, I hope so,' she sighed heavily, 'I don't think the nurses can stand to have me in here much longer.'

He grinned and shook his head, it was no more than he expected.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Horner did appear at the station hoping to limit the damage to his career. It was true, he did go for retrials whenever possible. Whenever possible tended to be when he had managed to destroy the original paperwork, for a case. He had suggested to the Chapman brothers that if they could get the pathologist's report he should be able to, at the very least, get their mother a lighter sentence, for a fee.

'I didn't think they'd actually harm her,' he insisted, 'I thought they'd wait until she was away from the court room, maybe go to powder her nose, and grab it that way.' He paused, 'is she alright?'

'She'll live, but only because we take care to inform each other of our movements and knew when she should have been back.' Hobart grunted. 'Why the path report?'

'Um, without it there would be no evidence.' Horner muttered.

'That what you usually do? Destroy evidence, discredit scientific professionals, police surgeons?' Danny sneered.

'Usually works, if they can't redo the tests...'

'Oh.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lawson read the statement and smirked,

'I believe Drs Harvey and Blake keep their own files, at the hospital.'

'Sounds reasonable, after all it is part of the hospital remit,' Bill rubbed his chin, ' as well as police work, if you get my drift.'

'Precisely.' Matthew leant back in his seat, 'now, what are we going to do with him?'

'Charge him with destroying evidence, aiding an assault and theft of confidential documents...' Danny scratched his head, 'should be enough to stop him, won't be able to work as a lawyer again.'

'Charge the brothers with assault causing ABH, dangerous driving, theft...' Bill suggested,

'...attempting to pervert the course of justice, for all of them.' Matthew leant his elbows on the desk, 'but what about the other cases he's had reviewed or retried? The court say he did it frequently.'

Nobody had an answer for that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean thought Alice still looked rather pale and tired when she went to pick her up, but Lucien had said if she didn't leave the hospital he couldn't be responsible for sister's actions! She helped the pathologist to dress, so stiff and sore from her injuries she didn't bother with the extra foundation garments, just the basics.

'They're a bit firm, over the bruises,' Alice blushed slightly.

'I thought they might be,' Jean sympathised, 'that's why I chose this dress from your wardrobe. Matthew said he didn't think you'd mind me getting some things from your house.'

The dress was a button through one she usually wore with a belt, but today she'd forgo that, too.

'No, I'd rather you than anyone else.' Alice slipped the low heeled shoes on and accepted the cardigan Jean held out for her. 'Thank you.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time they got to the Blake residence, Alice was feeling tired, even though Jean had driven. On the way she had admitted to Jean she had slept badly while in hospital.

'I'll show you your room, it's Lucien's old one. You can use our bathroom, off our bedroom if you find the stairs trying. Then I suggest you have a short nap before lunch.' Jean pulled onto the drive.

While Alice didn't like appearing weak and unable to manage stairs she recognised the effort Jean was making to help so if she had to she would use the newer bathroom. But she'd give the stairs a go, first.

The room was bright and inviting. Jean had changed the curtains for lighter ones, put a brighter cover on the bed and a small vase of garden flowers stood on the dresser.

'It looks lovely, Jean, thank you.' Alice smiled, 'I warn you, I'm not a good patient.'

'It's me or sister, your choice.' Jean laughed, 'now, why don't you have a nap, I'll wake you for lunch.' She helped her out of the dress and pulled a blanket over her as she lay down in her slip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice woke quite refreshed when Jean knocked on the door to let her know there was some lunch if she wanted it.

'It's only a sandwich, I'm roasting a chicken tonight.' She helped Alice dress again.

'That's fine, Jean, I don't eat much at lunchtime, anyway.' Alice followed her out of the room, 'I'll just...' she waved in the direction of the stairs she was determined to conquer.

'See you in the kitchen, no rush.' Jean headed back to tidy up and make a pot of tea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I suppose Matthew needs to know if there is anything else I remember.' Alice sipped the welcome cup of tea.

'Do you?' Jean watched her think.

'I do, bits anyway.' Alice sighed, 'headlights in the rear view mirror, blinding me, I drove a little faster, but I'm not familiar with that road and it isn't lit. Then the car was nudged, it flipped, that I do remember, after that, I'm not sure. I woke up in the ditch, the car was upturned and the file was missing. So I decided I had to find somewhere with a phone, get a message to Matthew or Lucien. I didn't realise how much I was hurt, I kept going dizzy, concussion, and I was cold and tired.'

'You need to tell Matthew all this.' Jean touched her arm, 'did you have any concerns about the lawyer?'

'I didn't much like him, he wanted me to slip up,' Alice looked upwards in thought, 'I understand he wanted to get her a lighter sentence, don't they all?'

'It's what they're hired for.' Jean agreed.

'Have they spoken to Sergeant Walters? He was cross examined by him.'

'I don't know,' Jean mused, 'I would have thought so. Were you in court when that happened?'

'No, but he came out smiling. I remember thinking it was a gender issue. I am a woman, therefore unreliable. Happens all the time.' She seem fairly philosophical about this.

'Bet you've got a few put downs,' Jean smiled.

'One or two.' Alice agreed, smiling a little back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice spent the afternoon either sitting in the sunroom or resting on her bed. Jean made sure she had a jug of water at hand and tea when she made it for herself and Lucien during surgery. She found it restful but was looking forward to discussing the case when Matthew got back. She wanted to know what they had found out today, and what Walters had said.

But Walters hadn't returned.

'Where is he?' Alice asked, 'I know he was taking a couple of day's leave to see family, but he should be back by now.'

'No idea,' Matthew sighed heavily, 'we've been in touch with his family and they said that when we called he went to pack and said he would be on his way.'

'So...' Alice thought, 'he's in on it.'

'Looks like it.' He admitted, 'but, we'll find him, runaway coppers tend to give themselves away, it's how they carry themselves, you know, things they say.'

'But what is he in on?' Jean started to clear the pots away, 'has Horner said anything?'

'Won't, even when I suggested Bill might like to talk to him.'

'Matthew...' Alice warned, 'there's no need for that.'

'I know, but it's frustrating and just the sight of Bill rolling up his sleeves usually does it.'

'I've got a feeling it is quite a simple case, made complicated by the absence of a copper, who, it would appear, is not what he seems.' Lucien sat back and sipped his water. 'Horner doesn't seem to be spending a lot of his ill gotten gains on his appearance. His suit wasn't particularly expensive, his tie was not new, and he had frayed cuffs on his shirt.'

'So what is he doing with the extra money?' Jean asked. 'Sending it to his family?'

'We've asked the local force to go and talk to them tomorrow.' Matthew got up and went to help Lucien with the dishes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat in the living room discussing what Horner could possibly be doing with the extra money if not using it himself. They had exhausted most of their ideas, discounted them as unlikely to never in a million years. Alice pushed herself up from the couch, barely able to keep her eyes open,

'I'm sorry, I'm going to have to go to bed.' She turned to Jean, 'Thank you, both of you, for your kindness.'

Matthew and Lucien both stood to say goodnight, though Matthew wanted to do more than just _say_ goodnight. Jean saw the look in his eyes,

'Lucien, would you help me, in the kitchen, please,' she stood up and raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes towards their friend.

'What, oh, yes, of course,' He stepped towards her, 'night, Alice.' He called over his shoulder.

'Goodnight, Lucien.' Alice smiled and headed to the bathroom before going to bed, she looked at Matthew and lowered her eyes. 'Matthew.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was waiting by the bedroom door when she came down the stairs.

'Matthew?' She questioned.

'Just, er... just wanted to make sure you were alright.' He cleared his throat.

'I'll be better after a good night's sleep.' She smiled and let him lean in to kiss her, gently, on the lips.

'Goodnight, Alice.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Well, officer,' Mrs Walters sat on the edge of the couch, 'Casper said he was going straight back to work to sort out this problem that had come up at court.'

'Has he ever been cross examined by Mark Horner, before?' The officer, a sergeant at City South, in Melbourne, asked.

'Oh, he's known Mark all his life,' she smiled, 'they went to school together, used to stay at each other's houses, thick as thieves.' She laughed, 'probably not the right thing to say, but, you know what I mean.'

'Indeed,' the sergeant nodded, wisely, and noted that in his little book. 'And you've no idea where he would have gone?'

'Not unless he's gone round to Mark's.' She shook her head.

'Mr Horner is in Ballarat, speaking to our officers there.'

'Oh, well, I've no idea.' She thought for a moment, 'is Casper in trouble?'

'Until we find him, we don't know.' He smiled sympathetically, 'but if you do hear from him...'

'I'll be sure to let you know, and tell him to get in touch, immediately.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Well, thanks for that, Sergeant.' Matthew finished his conversation with City South, 'I'll speak to Horner again, this sounds like more than just getting retrials.' He replaced the receiver and called Danny over. Explaining what he had just been told he declared they would interview him again, with regard to his friendship with Walters.

'Ok, boss,' Danny nodded, 'something in the friendship you think.'

Matthew screwed his face up as if being told of unnatural practices between men that he did not understand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Horner refused to say whether or not he had any contact with Walters other than as a witness in the court case. He sat with his head bowed and his mouth resolutely shut.

'According to our friends in City South,' Matthew sat back and folded his arms, 'you and Walters go way back - childhood mates.' He waited for any indication that the man would acknowledge such information.

'Huh,' he shrugged his shoulders, 'maybe. What of it?'

'Well, Walters hasn't returned to duty. Any idea where he could be?'

'No, we're not in each other's pockets.'

No, thought Matthew, not pockets! He raised an eyebrow.

There was a knock to the door, momentarily breaking the stalemate. Hobart entered, a note in his hand.

Matthew read in and hummed to himself.

'Thank you, Bill.' He nodded, 'will you ask if it would be alright to send our man?'

By this, Bill understood him to mean Dr Blake.

'Right, boss.' He left to make the call. Matthew, meanwhile turned round to speak to Horner.

'Seems you and Walters were seen soon after he packed to come back to Ballarat.' The superintendant held up the note, 'his body has been found, stuffed into a wardrobe at your house. Anything to say about that?'

'No, don't know anything about that.' He sniffed but did not look Matthew in the eye.

'I think you do, now, time to spill the beans.'

'Isn't this where I ask for a lawyer?' Horner sneered.

'Why? Do you need one?' Matthew sneered back, 'usually only the guilty need a lawyer, and you are one, so why the expense?'

'Conflict of interests.'

'Bugger that!' Matthew was getting tired of his evasive and 'non'-answers.

'Will I have to add police brutality to my defence?'

'Get him back into the cells,' He pushed his chair back and grabbed his stick, 'we'll wait to see what Blake says.'

'Boss,' Danny took Horner by the elbow and steered him, somewhat roughly back to his cell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took Blake over two hours to get to Horner's house. It was down a side street in Collingwood, not very well maintained, peeling paint, dried grass, dying plants. The local police showed him to the back bedroom where the door to a large, Victorian style wardrobe hung slightly open.

'What made you gain entry?' Lucien asked, looking around at the unmade bed, the clothes discarded on the floor, he had a pretty good idea what had gone on here. He looked at the bed-sheet, tell tale signs of sexual activity were very visible as was some blood.

'Bag that lot up, please.' He turned to the young, rather pale, constable, 'and the clothes.'

He opened the wardrobe and the naked body of Sergeant Casper Walters fell at his feet. He walked round the body then crouched down and, donning his surgical gloves, started to perform his initial examination.

'Hmm...' he checked the neck for a break, 'multiple bruising, mainly to the chest and face.' He moved his gazed further down, 'ooh, nasty,' he whistled. 'Right, I need him in the morgue, to do the full autopsy.'

'Right, doc,' another officer moved forward from where he stood in the doorway, 'ambulance is waiting.'

'Thank you, I'll follow in my car.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien tried to make as little noise a possible when he finally got home that night. Everybody would have gone to bed, which is where he was heading. He had performed the autopsy on Walters and written his report all ready for Matthew to read _after_ breakfast. All he wanted was Jean in his arms and some rest.

'Lucien?' His lovely wife appeared in the hall, and smiled, brushing the curls off her face. 'You must be tired.'

'Yes, but glad to be home.' He put his hat and coat on the hook and slid his bag under the hall table, then went to wrap his arms around her.

'Hungry?'

'No, I'm fine, I grabbed a bite before leaving.' He grinned, 'but I can think of something else that would go down well.' He smirked and winked.

'Oh, Lucien,' she kissed him, 'you are naughty.'

'You don't seem to mind.'

She stifled a giggle, they were outside Matthew's room. and pulled him by his hand to their bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He made love to her slowly, almost dreamily, taking her to near oblivion, then pulled her close and held her as they slept until dawn.

She stretched and smiled to herself then slipped out of bed, heading to the bathroom. She would make a tray of tea for them before bathing and dressing for the day, though this had been known to make her run behind for the morning.

He was awake when she took the tray into the bedroom.

'Wondered where you had gone,' he smiled, pulling back the covers so she could get back in.

She sat and poured them both tea then leaned against him while the drank in silence.

'How was Alice yesterday?' He asked, slipping his arm round her, 'I hardly got to see her, check her progress.'

'A lot better.' Jean took the cup off him and put it out of the way, 'I think the good night's sleep she had helped, and she ate reasonably well.'

'Good,' he turned and pulled one end of the tie holding her robe closed. 'I suppose Matthew helped.'

'Mmm...' she pulled at his lower lip with her mouth, 'possibly, aah...' she sighed as his thumb ghosted over her breast, teasing her nipple. 'Oh, Lucien...' She slid down into the bed and put one leg over his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew and Alice were eating toast and drinking tea when Dr and Mrs Blake eventually emerged from their bedroom. Jean went straight to the sink with a mumbled 'good morning', and started to wash the cups. She knew she was blushing. Lucien opened the fridge and took out some bacon,

'Sarnie, anyone?' he blithely asked.

'No, thank you,'

'I'm alright thanks,'

Alice and Matthew spoke together.

'Jean?'

'Er, yes...please.'

There was a sort of odd silence punctuated by Lucien clanging the pan onto the stove, bacon sandwiches was about all he could cook.

'There's a report for you in my bag, Matthew,' Lucien didn't turn round, 'under the hall table.'

'Right...'

'Should be enough to charge Horner with his murder,' He sliced some bread and buttered it, generously.

'Y'think?' Matthew pushed back his chair and went to retrieve the file.

'Uh huh,' he nodded, still frying the bacon, 'might have been blackmail, 's the only reason I can see he would have done it. 'S'all in the report. Jean d'you want sauce on this.'

Alice could barely contain her laughter, Jean went beetroot red, gulping and gripping the sink. She couldn't believe he had just said that!

'I'll read it in the study,' Matthew could see Jean's embarrassment.

'I'll join you,' Alice gasped and followed him, quickly out of the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Blimey,' Matthew whistled as they read through the autopsy report, 'well, I'll put all this to Horner, he's got to cave in now.'

'So,' Alice mused, 'I got all these bruises and cracked ribs and concussion, just because two men...'

'Quite,' Matthew cut her short, it was bad enough reading it. 'Blake thinks Walters was blackmailing Horner about their affair and the only way he could pay him was to go for retrials, charge the clients twice.'

'But if Walters was blackmailing Horner why didn't Horner turn it around and, at least, threaten to blackmail Walters?' Alice sighed, 'I mean they both had a lot to lose if the story, the truth, about them came out.'

'I have no idea.' He closed the file. 'About Jean and Lucien...'

'Poor Jean,' Alice smiled, 'you know, I think I'll be fine at home now. I've caught up on my sleep and feel much better'

'Right, maybe I'd better check up on you, y'know, in the evenings.' Matthew coughed, 'make sure you're alright.'

'That might be a good idea.' She smiled, 'I might need some help.'

'Doing what?'

'Oh, I'll think of something.' She smiled, a sultry seductive smile and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Horner had no place to hide when the superintendant took the report in, and questioned him over that, the evidence of the bed-sheets and his relationship with Walters. He gave in, admitted Walters had died at his hand, but he hadn't meant to kill him, just put a stop to the blackmail.

'Well you did that, and more,' Matthew slammed the file down. 'Walters never indicated he was homosexual, he was just a damned good, copper. And if he'd kept it that way he would have done well in the force. Take him down, Bill.'

'Boss.' Hobart hauled the pathetic creature to his feet and took him away to await his fate, probably hanging.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was two days before Jean could look Matthew and Alice in the eye without blushing furiously. It was only when Matthew stood by her at the sink one morning that she could relax around him. Alice had gone back home, well enough to care for herself.

'Jean,' he murmured, 'don't worry. It's not like we're going to say anything to anybody. Anyway, why do you think I didn't come home last night?'

She looked at him open-mouthed,

'Alice and you?' She whispered, hearing Lucien's footsteps.

'Well it sure ain't Hobart!' He laughed and picked up a glass to dry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, there you have it, a case and the beginning of another love story in Ballarat. Hope you like it, reviews and comments most welcome, as always. x


End file.
